This invention relates generally to a high speed apparatus for making continuous form sets, one form of such apparatus being shown in my co-pending application Ser. No. 418,934 filed Nov. 26, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,452. The present improvement relates to a means for making form sets having continuous bottom and form set sheets wherein all the sheets are processed and assembled in a continuous manner, preferably without a dwell or rest period for the bottom sheet as the form sets are assembled in the machine. This enables the machine to operate at high processing speeds and results in a machine that is extremely compact and efficient. Machine of this general type are known in the prior art, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,419 to Stern. However, the present invention is intended to produce superior results at high rates of production using an improved machine that is able to operate without interruption of the feeding of any of the sheets of the form set.